Lift Me Back Up
by RainbowMoonCookie2399
Summary: Lucy, the daughter of the owner of a large company, is left all alone and on the streets after her father dies. One man saves her after he finds her passed out on the sidewalk. He offers her food, a place to stay, and someone to lean onto. How will their relationship unfold?
1. Left Behind

**I got tired of my other fanfics, so sorry. :/ I wanted to make something with an actual plot this time. -_- And something that was a bit serious. I felt like everything else I made was full of crap and mush and pointless fluff with no story behind it at all. So here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was forgotten and left on the streets after my parents died. No money, no home, no job, no friends. I roamed around for about a week, digging through the trash for food, sleeping in a church nearby. It was completely different from my previous life. I had fancy clothes, expensive dinners, and was pampered everyday. My father had left no money behind; all of the money he had was used to pay debts from many years ago. Being the rich girl I was, I acted snobby, pushing people away. I focused on my studies all the time and never really tried to communicate with other people. Writing was my hobby, and I already finished writing an entire novel, though I never wanted to let anyone read it.

I continued to wander all alone. I covered my face with a thick jacket and sunglasses and tied my hair back, trying to make myself look like a male. I pulled up my hoodie and tightened as much as possible. I was almost jumped multiple times for looking like a girl, so it was a bit safer this way. It began raining. Hard. I looked up, the drops of water going into my eyes and blurring my vision. I walked forward. My stomach began to growl. I honestly didn't feel like looking through trash cans again. So I sat down on the bench of a bus stop. I had a little bit of change, so maybe I'll go on the bus. Far away from here. My former home was still nearby, and I couldn't bear to have any old neighbors recognize me and try to talk to me. Once the bus arrived, I got on and paid the fare that was due. I sat down all the way in the back, next to a window. People looked at me funny as I walked past them. The looks I got now are different from the ones I got before. People used to look at me with envy and awe. It's amazing how times have changed. I rested my head against the window and drifted off to sleep, the pattering of the rain soothing me.

* * *

I was woken up with a gentle shake. I opened my eyes and saw a girl with red hair smiling at me. She looked a bit intimidating, but seemed nice overall.

"This is the last stop. Time to go," she said.  
"O-Oh...Yeah. Thanks."  
"No problem. Nice sunglasses by the way. They seem pretty expensive."  
"Huh? No, not really."  
"Hm. Okay."

She walked out the door and I followed behind her. Where do I go now? I was pretty hungry and thirsty...I haven't had clean water in such a long time. I just walked around in the rain, the cold beginning to seep through my jacket and into my skin. I continued to rove around for what felt like hours until I felt my feet ache. My throat felt dry and my stomach empty. I didn't stop, though. I carried on walking. I passed multiple people, not caring about what they looked like or who they were. It was all a blur. I kept doing this until I passed out on the sidewalk.

* * *

I awoke the second time that day, the latter being more comfortable. I lifted my hands up to rub the fogginess away from my eyes only to realize that my sunglasses were gone. I looked around and found them on a nightstand beside the bed I was laying on. I was snapped out of my stupor by the voice of a man. My guard immediately went up and I finally understood that I was an idiot to be worrying about my glasses instead of where I am and my own well-being.

"Ah. You're awake now," the guy said while grinning. He seemed nice enough. And weird. I mean, his hair was _pink. _Still, I mustn't be too careless.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where I am I? What's happening? You didn't do anything to me while I was asleep, did you?" I glared at him as best I could.

"I am Natsu. You're here cause I brought you here. You're in my apartment. Nothing's really happening except that you just woke up. And yes, I did do things to you while you slept."  
"YOU'RE DISGUSTING! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" I stood up was about to run out the door when his hand caught my wrist.  
"What are you talking about? All I did was take off your jacket and sunglasses, and let you sleep in my bed."

My cheeks turned red with embarrassment. I managed to mutter out a small thank you before plopping back down onto this guy's bed. I still didn't really trust him.

"Oh yeah. I'll be right back," Natsu said.

He came back a few minutes later with a bowl of chicken soup in his hands. I noticed he was holding the bowl without mitts or a towel or anything. Doesn't that burn?

"Here," He said and gave me the bowl. I placed it between my legs on top of the blanket so I wouldn't burn myself. I tried to restrain myself, but couldn't, and ended up taking huge mouthfuls and finishing rather quickly. The pink haired guy looked on with his arms crossed, completely unconcerned.

He opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. Then I guess he chose to say it anyway.

"You smell bad. You should go take a shower."

He should have kept his mouth shut.

* * *

After I had taken a shower, I found spare clothes and a note on the bed. A black tank top and fuzzy blue pajama pants with little white stars on them. These clothes were for girls. Maybe he had a girlfriend or something? Or a roommate that was a girl? Or maybe a relative left some clothes here? Meh. Who cares?

I changed clothes and then went on to read the note. It said:

_I'm gonna leave for a bit. Do whatever you want. You can use anything here like it's yours._

_-Natsu_

Hm. Okay. I'll get some water, then. I walked towards the kitchen and looked around for a cup. I turned on the tap in the sink and poured the water into the clear plastic cup I had grabbed. I gulped it down in a few swallows and left the empty cup on the counter. I had no idea what to do with myself. I was in a stranger's house, all by myself. I walked back to the bedroom I woke up in. I plopped down on the bed.

"It's been so long since I last slept in a bed..." I whispered, somewhat astounded.

I grabbed the controller on the nightstand and turned on the TV. I dove into the covers and began flipping through channels. I stared blankly at the screen. Nothing interested me. I began to doze of before I realized just how tired I was. Living on the streets has begun to take its toll on me.

* * *

I sat up on the bed. I had a weird dream. I was in high school and my parents were still alive. I was walking through a hall, surrounded by friends, dressed nicely. My stomach was full and my eyes shone. The exact opposite of how it is now. I stood on the balls of my feet and walked towards the door. Before I opened it, I heard voices. One I could tell was Natsu's, the second was a female voice. I opened the door quietly, leaving it open just a crack. The girl had short, white hair. She laughed and Natsu grinned in return. She blushed and started to fidget in her seat on the couch. Maybe that's his girlfriend?

The white haired girl stood up and suddenly kissed him on the lips. Woah. Wasn't expecting that.

Natsu looked rather shocked, to the point where he just froze in place. The girl pulled away and gave him a slight smile. Natsu scratched his head and looked away, dumbfounded.

"Um...I have to go," she said before she grabbed her coat and turned to the door.

"Lisanna, wait!"

So I guess her name's Lisanna...Hm. I don't think I should be spying on them, especially not after what I just saw...But this is getting so interesting, I can't help it!

"I-I'm sorry," Natsu said.

'Lisanna' turned around and asked, "For what?" Her smile was forced.

"That...I don't-"  
"Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter...I hope you still consider me your best friend. Forget about what I did just now. It never happened."

She immediately turned and left out the door. Well, that was...A lot like a scene from a soap opera. It was actually entertaining. Time to pretend like I never saw anything. I laid down on the bed again. Natsu walked into the room and sighed. The TV was still on, so I acted as if I was watching that the whole time. I was 'watching' a soap. How ironic.

"Hey, you feeling better?"  
"Hm, yeah."  
"Um..."  
"You look like something's bothering you. What's up?" I asked.  
"Er...Nothing, really," Natsu answered nonchalantly. He sat down on a chair near the bed and placed his head in the palm of his hand. He eyed me carefully.

"What?"  
"Where are you from anyway? Why were you on the streets like that?"

I grimaced.

"None of your business," I muttered.  
"Oh, come on. At least tell me your name."  
"Fine. It's Lucy."  
"Lucy? Lucy what?"  
"Lucy Heartfillia."  
"Woooow. So you're the daughter of the guy that owned that huge company, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"So what happened?"  
"I don't really wanna talk about it," I said quietly and turned away.  
"Well, I'm here, if you ever want to," Natsu said and grinned at me.  
"I don't understand you."  
"Why?"  
"You save a complete stranger, who could be dangerous for all you know, and you treat her as if she was your friend. I don't understand."  
"What's there not to understand? I'm just being a good person." He gave me the most innocent and sweet smile that I had ever seen. Ever. It was kind of cute.

I couldn't help it. The corners of my mouth turned up for the first time in a while.

"You're kind of adorable, you know that?"  
"Hm...I don't see how."

Natsu's eyebrows turned up in a questioning look.

"Hey, I don't now your last name, but you know mine. So tell me yours."  
"Dragneel."  
"Oh, cool name."  
"Not really...By the way...Don't you have any friends or relatives?"  
"No. All of my relatives are dead and I never really cared about making friends."  
"Well, you made a new one right now."  
"You can't just claim to be friends like that."  
"And why not?"  
"You just can't."  
"Well, I saved you. And since we're friendly to each other we're friends!"  
"No, it doesn't work that way. We're merely acquaintances. You're only the guy who offered me his home cause he's really nice."  
"Fine, then. It'll take time, but you'll become my friend one day. You already are to me, but I'll make you see me as your friend, too."

I really don't get this person. He's too nice. How could he be so kind even if he'll get nothing in return?


	2. Change

**Hai there. Will try to update everyday unless I get bored of this fic. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Here, put this on."

Natsu threw me a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray button-up dress shirt, and a thick white coat. He left a pair of dark gray boots for me to wear.

"Those are the nicest clothes I have for a rich girl like you."  
"Not anymore...By the way, whose are these?"  
"I have a roommate that's a girl."  
"Oh. I see."

That girl from earlier was his roommate? Nah...Doubt it. The tension between them would be too much.

I forced him out of the room to change my clothes. Once I was done, I called him back in.

"We're going shopping," he said once he came back inside.  
"Eh? I don't have any money!"  
"Don't worry, I'll buy you everything you need!"

Natsu grinned at me like it was no problem at all.

"I can't let you do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you'd be spending money on me, even after you fed me and gave me shelter from the rain."  
"Oh, come on, Lucy! Let's go!"

I was forced out the front door before I could give another word of objection. I made sure to grab an umbrella before we left.

* * *

The drive to the mall felt long. The pattering of the rain made a constant _tap tap tap tap _on the windows of Natsu's black car. It seemed rather expensive. Speaking of which, he was taking me out to shop and had a nice car. Maybe he actually has a lot of money? Though, how would I know? I don't know anything about cars.

"How old are you?" I asked him.  
"21. You?"  
"20. I just turned 20 a few months ago."  
"Then this'll be your birthday present."  
"Thanks so much."  
"No problem. You can live with me for a while, you know, until you're able to get back on your feet."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah. That room you slept in was a guestroom anyway."

Ohhhh. I never really explored the apartment all that much, so I didn't know. It seemed to be a decent size, though.

"Thank you so much!"  
"It's okay! You're my friend, so of course I would do this for you."

I smiled inwardly at myself.

"In order for you to be my friend, you have to know like my favorite color and stuff like that."  
"Hmmm...I bet it's pink."  
"Good guess. Is yours pink, too?"  
"What? No! It's red!"  
"I thought it was pink cause of your hair..."  
"I was born like this!" He exclaimed and grimaced.

I giggled.

"So you didn't dye it?"  
"Nooooope."  
"Well, at least you have a really unique hair color, right?"  
"I guess so...But this one bastard keeps making fun of me for it," Natsu said while having an irritated expression on his face.  
"Who?"  
"Some idiot named Gray. He's such an asshole."  
"Then why do you talk to him?"  
"Cause...He's like...My friend." Now he looked disgusted at himself for actually saying that.  
"You're weird."  
"_I'm _weird? No, no, no. _You're _weird."  
"Yeah? How?"  
"Um...You just are."  
"Give me good reason why."  
"You don't need a reason for everything! You just are! You need to understand!"

He grinned in amusement.

"Stupid..." I mumbled and smiled.  
"We're here."  
"Oh, okay."

Natsu grabbed the umbrella and got out of the car. He opened the door for me and held the umbrella above my head.

* * *

He had bought me about a month's worth of clothes. I tried to get the cutest yet cheapest clothes that were there. I was happy with what I had. It's better than to be walking around with a smelly jacket.

As soon as we walked into the apartment, Natsu threw himself on the couch and yelled, "I'M SOOOOOO HUNGRY!"

"Ugh."  
"Can you make me some food, Luce?"  
"Luce?"  
"Yeah, that's your new nickname from now on, but only I can call you that, okay?"  
"Sure, whatever. I'll go make soup or something."

* * *

Once we finished eating, we sat down on the couch and started watching TV.

"Urgh...I'm so bored," Natsu groaned.

As soon as he said that, we heard a knock on the door. Before he could even stand up to go get the door, a girl barged in. A girl with red hair...The same one who talked to me today.

"Oh, you're that girl from earlier," she said and looked at me.  
"This is Lucy," Natsu said to her.

She walked towards me and shook my hand. She had a bone crushing grip.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Erza."  
"N-Nice to meet you too."  
"Hm...So what are you guys doing?"  
"Uh...Nothing really...I'm bored," Natsu answered in a dull voice.  
"By the way, Natsu...Lucy...You guys aren't...You know...?" She had a slight smirk on her face.  
"What? No! No! No way!" I immediately denied it. "We just met," I continued.  
"Ah, I see. He's got Lisanna after all."

Natsu stayed quiet and looked away.

"What happened? What did you do?" I found it funny how Erza blamed him right away.  
"E-Eh? I didn't do anything..."  
"Hmm...Okay. You better not. Mira and Elfman would get reaally mad at you."

Mira? Elfman? Maybe more of their friends?

"Lucy," Erza said and turned to me, "do you have any hobbies? I don't know much about you. How'd you end up here?"  
"Um, I like to write. I passed out on the street and Natsu helped me."  
"Ah, I see. We have a friend who works in a publishing company. We could introduce her to you if you'd like."

I thought about it for a second. I loved to write, but I hated letting people read my work. If my book did well, I'd get a job doing something I love while getting a nice amount of income.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, that would be great! Thanks!"  
"Her name's Levy. You can come hangout with us tomorrow and meet her there. It's getting late, so I'll leave now."  
"Bye!" Natsu and I said in unison while waving.

After she had closed the door, I walked towards my new room. I yawned.

"Ahhh, I'm so tired."  
"How are you tired if you were sleeping all day?"  
"Hey, I haven't been able to sleep in a warm bed for a while."  
"Then I'm going to sleep too. Night."

* * *

I had woken up sometime around 3 in the morning. I was thirsty. I got up to get a drink of water. As I walked towards the kitchen, I bumped into something, making me fall to the floor. The thing I had bumped into was Natsu. He landed on top of me with a loud _thunk. _

"Ow, ow, ow..."  
"Luce?"  
"N-Natsu...Your hand..."  
"What about it?"  
"It's on m-my chest..."  
"Oh, sorry."

He stood on his feet and helped me up. Thank god it was dark. It helped cover my heavy blush.

"I'm gonna get my water now...You want one, too?"  
"Yeah, thanks."

I got two glasses and filled them up. I handed it to Natsu.

"Um...I can't sleep," he said.  
"Well, what do you wanna do?"  
"Let's...Play a game."

When he said this, he grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me to his room.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought in your reviews! Hope you liked this chapter and will enjoy the following ones. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, etc.! Any amount of support is greatly appreciated. :)**

**The Last Of Us is amazing. If you haven't played it, you should. If you have, then good. If you completed it, kudos. **


	3. I Didn't Even Know

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday and the day before that! I tried my hardest, but I had a bit of writer's block. (-⌣-") Well...ENJOY. IF YOU DON'T, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN, FIND YOU, AND...say I'm sorry. (^▽^")  
**

* * *

"Let's play some video games!"  
"I'm not a big fan of video games..."  
"Geez, Luce. You're so boring."  
"I'm going back to bed."  
"But I can't sleep!"  
"Go for a drive or something."  
"Go with me? Please? I don't wanna go by myself..."  
"Fine. Just let me change clothes."

I walked to my room and looked through my new clothes. It was still raining. I decided to wear the same black pair of jeans I wore earlier with a blue hoodie. I didn't bother putting on a shirt since it was too cold to take off my sweater anyway. I slipped on the same boots from before and got out of my room. Natsu was sitting on the couch, waiting.

"Let's go," he said and got up, his keys dangling in his hands.

* * *

We drove for a while. By 'a while', I mean for an hour. The streets were empty, and the silence was comfortable. I looked up at Ursa Major and Ursa Minor through the window. They were shining bright in the dark sky.

"You like looking at the stars?" Natsu asked.  
"Yeah. I love it. You?"  
"I like fireworks more. I think it's cause I like playing with fire."  
"No one ever taught you that you aren't supposed to do that...?"  
"Well...No, not really. I don't know who my parents are. And then the person who I consider my dad went missing when I was 4 or 5..."  
"I'm so sorry...Who took care of you after that?"  
"This old man named Makarov. He's like my grandpa."  
"Oh..."  
"What happened to your parents?"  
"My mom died cause she got sick when I was 5. My dad got in a car accident a few weeks ago and died. And that's how I became homeless..."

I tried my best to keep my voice steady, but it was no use. My eyes began to water, and in a few seconds, I was sobbing.

Natsu grabbed onto one of my hands comfortingly. I looked at him. His eyes were still on the road. He glanced at me and smiled.

"We're here. Now I can hug you."

I got out of the car, and as soon as I did, Natsu hugged me so tight, to the point where it almost hurt. I sobbed into his chest as he stroked my hair. He tilted my chin up and wiped the tears from my face.

"No one's ever been for me the way you have..." I said quietly.  
"I'll keep being there. Cause you're my friend."  
"Yeah," I whispered and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I've never felt this way before. My chest felt so warm...And I felt so...Cared for. I let go of him and looked at my surroundings. We were parked on a cliff overlooking the ocean. I sat down, my legs dangling over the edge. Natsu sat beside me and draped his arm around my shoulders, bringing me close to him.

"Want a beer?" He asked.  
"I'm a minor."  
"Shh...Only one. Also, you're only a minor by a year."

He grinned mischievously and placed his finger to his lips.

"Uh...Okay, then."

He got up and came back about a minute later with two cans of beer in his hands.

"I've had them in my car for a while...I always forget to take them inside."  
"Oh."

I opened the can and took a sip of the alcohol. It tasted horrible. But I kept drinking it anyway.

"Have you ever drank before?"  
"Nope..."  
"Does it taste horrible?"  
"Yes."  
"Then why do you keep drinking it?"  
"It's making me feel a little bit better."  
"Good. Getting drunk is bad, but a little bit is fine."

I sighed. I looked up at the full moon. The heavy rain had stopped and it was only sprinkling. The wind was strong and cold. It felt kinda good.

"We should go now. Before we get sick."

We both got up and got inside of the car. Natsu sped down the highway, driving us back home.

* * *

As soon as we got back to the apartment, I put on my pajamas. I sat down on my bed and looked out the window next to it. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."  
"Hey, Luce...You okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."

Natsu walked in and threw himself on my bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt. I just barely noticed that he was very attractive.

"If you're ever feeling down, I'll cheer you up!" He said and grinned.

I giggled.

"You only met me yesterday and now you treat me like we've been friends for years."  
"Well, yeah...That's cause you're cool."  
"I have a question."  
"Hit me."  
"I saw Lisanna kiss you yesterday..."  
"That's not a question..."  
"Wait! I'm not done! Um, are you guys together...? I don't get it."  
"Nah. She's like my best friend. But then that happened and now it's kinda awkward."  
"You don't like her back?"  
"Yeah! I love her!"  
"Then why don't you tell her? Then you guys could date and stuff!"  
"I don't wanna do that. I love her cause she's like family."  
"Ouch...That must really suck for her..."  
"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

I wasn't expecting that.

"Nope..."  
"Hm."  
"Would you give it to just anyone?"  
"No, I would give it to someone I really like. You know, it has to be special."  
"Do you have anyone you like?"  
"No, not really..."  
"Ah."

Natsu sat up and looked me in the eyes. He leaned forward.

"Do you wanna...kiss?"  
"E-Eh?"

He proceeded to pull out a piece of chocolate from his pocket and started laughing. I turned away to keep him from seeing my light blush. Though it was still hard to see since the lights were off.

"See? Want one?"  
"N-No...Thank you..."  
"You thought I was serious, didn't you?" He smirked.  
"No! I knew you meant the chocolate!"  
"Suuuure you did."  
"I did..."

No, I didn't. I looked at my clock. It was 5 in the morning. It was still really dark outside. I wasn't sleepy at all. Probably from sleeping all day yesterday.

Natsu suddenly grabs me by the arm and climbs on top of me. I scanned his face to see what he was thinking, but it was blank. Oh, wait. Faint amusement.

"You've never done anything like this, Luce?"  
"N-No..."  
"Heh."

He leans forward and kisses me forehead. He climbs off and smiles.

"Just kidding."

I felt like I w**as in complete shock and I knew my face definitely showed it. I was certain that my cheeks were as red as a tomato's, judging by the heat I felt at the moment. Does he always play like this? Maybe that's why Lisanna liked him? Cause she found him so irresistibly sexy? Not that I did. Okay. I did. Just a little bit. I didn't have a crush on him, though. I just met him after all. It's weird how his attitude went from super sweet to super naughty. Just what is up with him?**

**"Luuuuuce, you're face is sooooo red."**  
**"S-Shut up! Screw you! You perv!"**

**As I said that, I threw a pillow at him and buried my face in my blankets. He laughed.**

"Do you wanna meet my friends today?"  
"Uh, okay. Where?"  
"Fairy Tail."  
"What is that...?"  
"Um, we do odd jobs and stuff. That's kinda where I grew up."  
"I see..."

* * *

We ended up walking. It was a few blocks away after all, though it was raining pretty heavily. The place was huge. It kind of looked like a castle. **(A/N: how it looks now)**

When he opened the doors, it was pure chaos. Chairs were being thrown all over the place and food went flying.

"Yo, flame brain!" A person with black hair called out to Natsu. He was shirtless. In the middle of November.

"Hey, ice bastard!"

I turned to Natsu and whispered, "Why are you flame brain and why is he ice bastard?"

"I make fireworks and I'm awesome at doing awesome things with fire. He's an idiot who makes girly stuff like ice sculptures. His name's Gray, by the way."  
"Ah...I see..."

Gray walked over to where I was standing and stared at me.

"Who're you?" He asked.

Natsu pushed him away and responded with, "What's it to you?"

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to _her._"  
"I'm L-Lucy."  
"Okay. Nice to meet you, Lucy."  
"You too..."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Natsu yelled loudly. The fighting stopped and everyone glared at him.

"THIS IS LUCY. OKAY. EVERYONE GOT THAT? SAY HI."

They all grinned and screamed back, "HI, LUCY!"

I waved back. I felt so tiny among this huge crowd. I had no idea at that moment that these people would change my entire life.

* * *

**So people...How was it? Don't think about it, write it down in your reviews!**

**Anaklusmos863: **You're amazing. I'm stuck in the graveyard cause I'm too scared to get past the clickers. ( ._.)

**Alice Harkey: **I'm so sorry I didn't update soon...But that's what happened, yeah. :D

**Hinoga Suzuya: **There you go!

**cocobean4ever: **Thank you! And sorry it took a while. But there you go!

**mythandfairytaillover3: **Thanks!

**Thanks for any and all support. :) And for reading! You took the time to read this, so thank you!**


End file.
